


Bousculade

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: La meilleure amie de [t/p] a déménagé au Japon quand elles étaient plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, [t/p] a décidé de venir voir avec elle les matchs de leur équipes de volley, elle n'avait pas prévu de passer son temps à percuter un joueur ennemi dans les couloirs du grand gymnase.





	Bousculade

**Author's Note:**

> Plus j'écris de résumé et plus j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment nulle pour le faire x)
> 
> Alors voilà, le OS sur Iwaizumi (le premier !) bonne lecture !
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/ma] = ta meilleure amie  
> [t/e] = ton ex  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [l/c] = longueur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux

[t/ma] et moi étions amies depuis des années, en fait depuis notre enfance. Elle avait déménagé au Japon vers ses dix ans et depuis, on avait gardé contact. Malgré la distance et malgré le décalage horaire. Grâce à elle j'avais appris à parler Japonais, au même rythme qu'elle.

Alors quand elle m'a invité à venir, pour assister au tournoi de volley de son école, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Les sélections avaient déjà commencé alors je n'assisterai qu'à la deuxième partie, mais je serais là aussi pour les nationales ! Et [t/ma] m'avait assuré que leur équipe était bien plus forte que ces dernières années et qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Alors je n'avais pas hésité.

Aujourd'hui, j'arrivais enfin au Japon. En arrivant dans l'aéroport, le monde présent me fit un peu paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri me fasse me retourner. C'était [t/ma]. Elle me sauta dans les bras, manquant de me faire tomber en arrière.

\- [t/p] !!! T'es enfin là !!!  
\- Oui, ça fait bizarre d'être ici.  
\- On s'occupera du blabla plus tard, le deuxième match de Karasuno commence dans une heure on a juste le temps d'y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et m'attirant à sa suite  
\- D'accord d'accord, on se dépêche souris-je

Dernièrement, [t/ma] ne me parlait plus que de ce club alors… j'étais sûre qu'il y avait un garçon là-dessous. Après tout, son engouement soudain pour ce sport était suspect. En chemin, mon intuition se confirmait un peu plus à chaque "Karasuno sont les meilleurs".

\- Dis-moi [t/ma], pour que tu t'y intéresse autant, c'est que les joueurs doivent être mignons, non ? Demandais-je l'air de rien  
\- Disons qu'ils ont tous leur propre charme marmonna-t-elle en rougissant  
\- Certains plus que d'autres je suppose ?  
\- P-Peut-être…  
\- Allez [t/ma], avoue !  
\- Très bien soupira-t-elle, pour être honnête, c'est le capitaine…  
\- Rien que ça ! Plaisantais-je  
\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce qu'on est pas ensemble mais... il doit s'entraîner pour le tournoi et parmi les équipes qui participent il y'en a deux vraiment très fortes.  
\- À ce point-là ? Elle hocha la tête  
\- Ils ont déjà perdu contre la première et la deuxième possède un joueur qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe du Japon des moins de 19 ans  
\- Ah ouais quand même ! Ils vont s'en sortir ?  
\- Évidemment ! Karasuno sont les meilleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle avec conviction

Je souris, amusée, et me tournai vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Je l'écoutai vaguement m'expliquer que son fameux capitaine lui avait demandé de l'attendre jusqu'aux résultats de la finale, et soupirai légèrement. Et s'il se moquait d'elle ?

Une fois arrivés au stade, son père partit garer la voiture, elle me força à laisser ma valise à l'intérieur et m'entraîna sans prendre de gants dans le gymnase. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pressée comme elle était, elle ne fit pas attention aux alentours et me jeta presque littéralement sur quelqu'un qui passait devant moi.

\- Oikawa, ça va, rien de cassé ?  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.  
\- Tant mieux.

J'entendis un grand soupire et sentis quelque chose m'attraper pour me relever. Le jeune homme sur qui j'étais tombé se releva et me sourit, mais je ne le vis pas très bien, étant donné que celui qui m'avait relevé me fixait avec un regard noir.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ?!  
\- Pardon ? Protestais-je, mais c'est vous qui étiez au milieu du chemin ! En plus [t/ma] était en train de me trainer jusqu'au gymnase pour voir son cher capitaine !  
\- Dis-moi jeune demoiselle… commença celui appelé Oikawa  
\- Quoi ? Grognais-je  
\- Tu n'es pas d'ici non ?  
\- Non. Je suis française.  
\- Je l'ai forcée à venir assister au tournoi du printemps s'exclama joyeusement Marie  
\- C'est pour cela que tu ne nous reconnais pas…  
\- Ah vous êtes connus ? Certainement pas pour votre politesse et votre galanterie en tout cas. Grinçais-je en croisant les bras.  
\- On fait partie de l'équipe d'Aoba Josai ! Et si t'avais blessé Oikawa on aurait été obligé d'abandonner le tournoi ! Rétorqua l'autre  
\- Pauvre petit. Si vous abandonnez pour si peu c'est que vous ne méritez pas de participer.  
\- Allons allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

Oikawa s'approcha et tapota doucement mon épaule avec un sourire charmeur. [t/ma] ouvrait déjà la bouche, charmée malgré elle, mais je la devançait en retirant la main d'Oikawa sous le regard surpris des deux garçons.

\- N'empiète pas sur mon espace personnel je te prie.  
\- Euh… oui, d'accord… répondit-il, perplexe  
\- Tu résiste au charme d'Oikawa ? Je t'ai peut-être mal jugé en fait… commenta l'autre en me jaugeant du regard.  
\- En tout cas, pas moi. Rétorquais-je  
\- [t/p] dépêche-toi, Karasuno va jouer !  
\- Oui oui, je viens.

Vu leur tête, ils ne devaient pas être en bon terme avec Karasuno, aussi je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et suivre mon amie jusqu'aux gradins. Je continuai à la suivre tandis qu'elle rejoignait des supporters qu'elle semblait connaître, et me tournai vers les joueurs sur le terrain. Le match commença au moment où nous nous sommes installées et je soupirai profondément.

Le match se poursuivait et je fus rapidement prise par l'ambiance, au point de commencer à les encourager autant que [t/ma]. Le premier set se finit sur une victoire de l'équipe adverse - ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire râler - et le deuxième par Karasuno. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait un troisième set pour les départager.

J'expliquais à [t/ma] que j'allais me chercher un truc à grignoter et m'éloignai rapidement. Je devais faire vite si je ne voulais pas louper le set. Une fois aux machines, je choisis rapidement un paquet de mini-cookies et l'entamai sur le champ. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon les cookies !

Un coup de sifflet me fit sursauter et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le match reprenait ! Je me retournai brusquement et percutai quelqu'un pour la seconde fois de la journée. J'allais m'excuser, jusqu'à ce que je vois devant moi celui qui était avec Oikawa juste avant et ne s'était même pas présenté.

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi. Désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps, le match a repris.  
\- Tu aimes rentrer dans les gens ou quoi ? Soupira-t-il  
\- C'est plutôt toi qui aime te mettre sur mon chemin. Répliquais-je, énervée.  
\- Karasuno s'en sort bien ? Finit-il par demander  
\- Ils entament le troisième set.  
\- Ça serait bien qu'ils gagnent.  
\- Ce ne sont pas vos rivaux ?  
\- Justement, j'aimerais avoir le plaisir de les voir plier devant nous. Répondit-il en souriant d'un air sadique.  
\- J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont vous massacrer. Déclarais-je en croquant calmement dans un cookie  
\- Impossible.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son air sérieux me surprit, presque autant que sa détermination. J'étais un peu désolée pour lui, parce que je soutiendrai Karasuno à fond même face à eux. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je pris un cookie et sous son air étonné, je l'enfournai dans sa bouche.

\- Bonne chance alors, parce que je ne vous encouragerais pas.

Il haussa un sourcil et je repartis pour voir la fin du match de Karasuno. C'était très serré sur la fin, mais ils avaient gagné. [t/ma] semblait surexcitée et m'entraîna à sa suite pour rencontrer les joueurs à la sortie des vestiaires. Ils semblaient tous épuisés, mais ils étaient quand même très vifs. [t/ma] me présenta rapidement l'équipe - Hinata et Nishinoya semblait très déçus de voir que j'étais plus grande qu'eux - puis elle me présenta son fameux capitaine.

Bon, j'étais forcée d'avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais convaincu de sa sincérité. Il avait une façon de regarder [t/ma] qui ne trompait pas. Et surtout, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour aller féliciter les autres joueurs, je me tournai vers le capitaine qui semblait soudain très gêné.

\- Daichi c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Euh… oui ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es aussi embarrassé ?  
\- Parce que, tu es quand même son amie d'enfance et puis…  
\- Elle me l'a dit toute à l'heure seulement. Je me disais bien que sa soudaine passion pour le volley cachait quelque chose souris-je  
\- Je vois…  
\- Tu attends quoi, que je te dise que tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour elle et que si tu la fais souffrir je te démonte ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas le dire ? S'étonna-t-il  
\- Non, tu le sais déjà. Par contre, je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Quand tu la regardes, tu as le même regard que mon père quand il regarde ma mère. Et ils sont mariés depuis vingt ans.  
\- Ah… il passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air gêné  
\- Vous avez intérêt à gagner ! Le menaçais-je avec un petit sourire  
\- C'est prévu ! Répondit-il avec un large sourire  
\- Surtout contre eux grognais-je  
\- Eux ?  
\- [t/ma] ! Ils ont dit qu'ils faisaient partie de quelle équipe les deux qu'on a percuté ?  
\- Oh euh… si je me souviens bien c'était Aoba Josai.  
\- Aoba Josai ?! S'étrangla Daichi  
\- Vous avez croisé qui ? S'enquit Hinata  
\- Oikawa je crois, et un autre dont on ne connait pas le nom.  
\- Oikawa ?! Vous êtes devenues des groupies vous aussi ? Soupira Noya  
\- Tu rigoles ?! Je suis déjà la groupie de Karasuno sourit [t/ma]  
\- Moui, d'aucun joueur en particulier, pas vrai Daichi ? plaisanta Asahi - leur champion - en poussant du coude le concerné  
\- Mmh… marmonna-t-il  
\- Et toi [t/p] ? Demanda Tanaka  
\- Moi ? Il a osé me toucher l'épaule marmonnais-je  
\- Traduction, la prochaine fois qu'il s'approche trop près, pouf ! Plus d'Oikawa. Commenta [t/ma] en riant  
\- Au moins une qui ne crie pas en le voyant.

Je souris légèrement et rapidement, la conversation découla sur leur prochain match. Ils devraient se battre contre Aoba Josai justement, et alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour rentrer, je revis le moment où j'avais fait manger un cookie au joueur le plus horripilant que je connaissais. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse que [t/ma] n'ait pas vu ça, ni le fait que mes joues rougissaient.

Cette nuit-là, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Le décalage horaire jouait beaucoup, et finalement, je fis une nuit blanche. Alors le lendemain forcément, je dormais debout. Je baillais toutes les cinq minutes, au point de commencer à énerver [t/ma] qui m'envoya me chercher un café avant que le match ne démarre. Je soupirai profondément et me décidai à lui obéir.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver la machine à café, et comme depuis que j'avais posé le pied au Japon j'étais maudite, je percutai quelqu'un une nouvelle fois, et sentit mon gobelet glisser de ma main, mais heureusement la personne que j'avais percuté le retient fermement. Face à moi pour la troisième fois consécutive - je suis vraiment maudite en fait - L'ami d'Oikawa, accompagné de ce dernier, qui me sourit.

\- Tiens, notre amie française ! Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour marmonnais-je  
\- Tu es vraiment maladroite, tu le sais ça ? Soupira l'autre  
\- Même… je m'interrompis pour bailler, la main devant ma bouche, même pas vrai d'abord.  
\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un percuter autant de personnes dit-il tandis que je baillais une nouvelle fois  
\- Tu es fatiguée ? Demanda Oikawa  
\- Bien sûr que je suis fatiguée !  
\- Trop nerveuse à l'idée que l'on ne batte tes petits amis de Karasuno ?  
\- Rien à voir.  
\- Ah oui ? Explique-nous alors, je suis curieux de savoir.  
\- Je suis arrivée de France hier gros malin  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors le décalage horaire !  
\- Oh… donc, tu n'as pas dormi du tout cette nuit ? S'étonna Oikawa  
\- Non, pas du tout. Ce matin ça allait mais là… je commence à fatiguer.  
\- Et… ça va aller ? Demanda l'autre l'air inquiet  
\- Tiens, ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

Je sentis sa main se crisper sur la mienne et haussai un sourcil, pour voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché mon café. Je toussotais légèrement en tirant un peu sur le gobelet et il le lâcha brusquement, comme s'il avait oublié. Oikawa ouvrait déjà la bouche et l'autre s'empressa de le pousser ailleurs pour qu'il ne dise rien.

\- Bonne chance m'écriais-je tandis qu'ils se retournaient d'un air surpris. Je leur souris malicieusement, bah quoi ? J'ai pour principe d'encourager ceux qui ont le plus de chance de perdre. Et vous allez en avoir besoin pour ce match

Leurs regards noirs ne firent qu'agrandir mon sourire. Ils étaient marrants. Au final je rejoignis [t/ma] après avoir bu mon café, et appris enfin le nom de celui qui m'énervait le plus. Il s'appelait Iwaizumi Hajime, mais Oikawa le surnommait "Iwa-chan". D'après [t/ma], les Japonais donnaient leur nom de famille en premier, donc son prénom c'était Hajime.

Je crois que je préférais Iwa, c'était plus mignon, mais chaque fois que Oikawa venait vers lui en l'appelant comme ça, il l'envoyait balader. Le match commença et au bout de quelques minutes, je regrettais avoir dit que j'encourageais ceux qui risquait de perdre. Ce match allait être plus dur que le précédent pour Karasuno.

Aoba avait réussi à avoir le deuxième set et Karasuno avait gagné de justesse le premier. Le troisième serait celui qui déciderait les gagnants. Chaque fois que l'une des deux équipes approchait de la balle de match, je devenais folle. J'espérais vraiment que Karasuno gagne, mais Aoba méritait de gagner eux aussi.

Lorsque Karasuno gagna le dernier set, j'étais d'abord euphorique. Puis, une fois en bas avec [t/ma], j'ai vu les têtes que faisaient Oikawa et l'autre - je n'étais pas décidé à l'appeler par son prénom - et soufflai à mon amie que je les rejoindrai au vestiaire plus tard. Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et je rejoignis les deux garçons en question.

Leurs amis furent les premiers à partir et je n'ouvris la bouche qu'une fois seuls. Enfin, l'autre m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse parler.

\- Si tu t'excuses, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à frapper une fille. T'avais raison, c'est tout.  
\- … très bien. J'étais venue pour vous dire que j'avais tort et que vous méritiez autant de gagner que Karasuno, mais en fait ça serait trop gentil. Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.

Je leur tournai le dos et m'éloignai sans entendre la fin de la conversation.

\- Mauvaise idée Iwa-chan. Tu ne sais décidément pas comment traiter une fille. Tu veux des conseils ? Le concerné lui envoya un ballon en plein visage  
\- Vu sa réaction à ton sujet, je préfère éviter. Allez bouge-toi on nous attend.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas abandonner comme ça tout de même ?! S'indigna Oikawa  
\- Elle est ici provisoirement gros débile, une fois la finale terminée, elle rentrera en France. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête.  
\- Pauvre petit Iwa-chan murmura Oikawa avant de sourire, il n'a vraiment rien compris.

De mon côté, j'avais félicité chaudement les joueurs de Karasuno, et Hinata et Kageyama semblaient être les plus heureux. Visiblement Oikawa - ou le grand roi comme Hinata l'appelait - était loin d'être leur ami. Quant au capitaine, il semblait encore plus proche de [t/ma]. Plus que la finale… je ne l'avais encore pas confirmé à [t/ma], mais si Karasuno gagnait demain, je resterais pour les nationales. En plus, elle l'ignorait mais, j'avais rempli des formulaires pour entrer à Karasuno moi aussi.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis comme une marmotte. [t/ma] trouvait ça adorable et affirmait également que n'importe quel mec craquerait en me voyant au réveil. Je n'approuvais pas son idée, surtout sachant qu'au réveil j'étais insupportable, mais la laissais dire ce qu'elle voulait.

Sur le chemin, je me rendormis dans la voiture, et arrivai au gymnase à moitié dans les vapes, manquant de trébucher et dévaler tous les gradins de haut en bas. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'aux derniers matchs et je reculai précipitamment lorsque [t/ma] tenta de me faire aller au premier rang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Y'a à bloc de monde… je peux pas [t/ma]  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien… soudain, elle se frappa la tête de la main  
\- Je suis désolée [t/p] ! Je suis tellement nerveuse que j'avais oublié que tu avais peur de la foule.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu peux rejoindre les autres si tu veux.  
\- Et te laisser seule ? Attends tu plaisantes ? En plus le champion de Shiratorizawa a une telle force que ses smatchs atteignent parfois le premier rang ! Au moins là on est tranquille !

Je lui souris timidement et m'installai sans voir Oikawa derrière nous, en mode incognito. Puis, le match commença. À chaque point, mon cœur ratait un battement. Le premier set fut gagné par Shiratori. Le deuxième fut le plus éprouvant de tous. Après tout, la finale se jouait en 5 sets avec trois sets gagnants. S'ils gagnaient également celui-là, Karasuno n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur et serait obligé de gagner les trois sets suivants. Heureusement - et à peu de choses près - Karasuno gagna le deuxième.

\- Dis [t/p], comment tu trouves les Japonais ? Finis par me demander [t/ma]  
\- Quand tu dis ça, tu entends les garçons c'est ça ?

Entre temps, l'autre avait rejoint son grand ami Oikawa - toujours sans que je ne le sache - et discutait du match, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende notre conversation, sous l'œil moqueur de ce dernier.

\- Eh bien... c'est un style différent des Français, mais certains sont mignons c'est vrai.  
\- Tu as des exemples ?  
\- Mmh… j'aime bien Tsukishima, mais il est blond alors ça me dérange un peu. Noya et Hinata sont plutôt mignons mais je les considère plus comme des petits frères, vu qu'ils sont plus petits.  
\- Donc, ton idéal n'a pas changé dit-elle en riant, un brun, plus grand que toi et si possible les yeux bleu foncé.  
\- Ça serait le rêve ! Répondis-je d'une voix rêveuse.  
\- J'en connais un qui répond à ces critères  
\- Ah bon ? Qui ?  
\- Kageyama.  
\- Oh… eh bien… je ne sais pas.  
\- Après, les Japonais sont plus souvent bruns aux yeux marron foncé, presque noir.  
\- Bleu c'est l'idéal, mais vert ou marron c'est bien aussi.  
\- Donc, à Karasuno y'a qui d'autre ?  
\- Eh bien... Ton capitaine n'est pas trop mal non plus. Souris-je, tu as de la chance qu'il t'aime autant.  
\- Peut-être… mais je préfèrerais qu'il le montre un peu plus. Je comprends qu'il soit débordé en ce moment mais…  
\- [t/ma], calme toi soufflais-je, il ne le fera pas à chaque tournois.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui. Là s'il te demande d'attendre, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de profiter. S'il préfère attendre après la finale, c'est pour rester concentré sur les matchs, et pas sur toi. Par contre, s'il te demande d'attendre la fin des nationales s'il gagne, tu me le dis je viendrais m'occuper personnellement de son cas terminais-je en faisant craquer mes doigts  
\- Tu sais que t'es effrayante parfois ?  
\- Si je ne le suis pas, je me ferais encore marcher sur les pieds.  
\- Tu penses à [t/e] quand tu dis cela ?

J'hochai la tête et lui racontai tout en détail, tout en faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort. [t/e] s'était moqué de moi. Je n'étais qu'un pari. Un pari qu'en plus, il avait trompé avec d'autres filles. En apprenant ça, [t/ma] devint rouge de rage. Elle était prête à monter dans le premier avion pour lui casser la figure.

\- Ce n'est rien [t/ma], je m'en suis déjà remise. Par contre, le fait qu'il ait monté l'école contre moi, c'est moins drôle.  
\- Je devrais vraiment t'accompagner grinça-t-elle  
\- Eh bien… je me reconcentrai sur le match pour voir Shiratori marquer le point gagnant du troisième set, si Karasuno gagne, j'ai prévu de rester pour assister aux nationales.  
\- Pour de vrai ?! S'enquit Marie  
\- Oui, pour de vrai !

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras et assista au quatrième set sans bouger. Finalement, après le point final marqué par Karasuno et la tension légèrement baissée, elle se retourna vers moi

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai parlé que de Karasuno, mais dans les autres équipes, y'en avais qui te plaisait ?  
\- Dans les autres équipes ? Et bien… je me rappelle d'un qui était sur une des photos que tu m'as envoyé du camp à Tokyo… un brun qui avait malgré tout trop de cheveux dans la figure  
\- Ah, ça doit être Kuroo sourit-elle  
\- Et un qui était dans l'équipe de l'attaquant à tête de hibou  
\- Bokuto ? C'est vrai qu'il y ressemble dit-elle en riant  
\- Sur chaque photo où il était, il donnait un coup sur la tête au hibou.  
\- Ah ! Ça doit être Akaashi !  
\- Sûrement. Après… le Libero des chats était mignon aussi, mais je crois qu'il est plus petit que moi ou en tout cas, il en avait l'air.  
\- Et dans les équipes que tu as vues hier et aujourd'hui ?  
\- Mmh… n'importe laquelle ? Tu ne diras rien, hein ?  
\- Ah ? T'en as trouvé un intéressant ?  
\- Eh bien… c'est un peu dur à expliquer, mais je l'aime bien…  
\- C'est lequel alors ?  
\- Hajime.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière nous mais ne regardait pas, plus intéressée par mes chaussures. [t/ma] fronça les sourcils.

\- Hajime ? C'est son nom de famille ?  
\- Non, son prénom. Pourquoi ?  
\- Au Japon, on appelle par leur prénom uniquement les personnes qu'on connait personnellement, dont on est très proches. Si tu appelles tout le monde par son prénom, tu vas créer un malaise et de gros malentendus.  
\- Oh… son nom de famille c'est... euh… Iwai… Iwaizumi je crois.  
\- Celui qui est tout le temps en train de s'en prendre à Oikawa ? S'étonna-t-elle  
\- Moui.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon…

Derrière nous, la personne s'étouffa une nouvelle fois et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'un ami s'en occupait, alors pas besoin de bouger.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne restes pas…

Un silence s'abattit brusquement sur le Gymnase et je remarquai Tsukishima sortir du terrain, blessé. Il partit avec une des deux manager et un autre le remplaça, je me tournai vers [t/ma] qui semblait aussi catastrophée que moi, et notre attention se reconcentra sur le stade sans entendre Oikawa et son ami derrière nous.

\- Alors "Hajime" ? Sourit largement Oikawa  
\- Ça m'a surpris. Mais… c'est vrai qu'en France on est bien plus direct.  
\- Elle a l'air de s'énerver vite, évite de trop la rendre dingue.  
\- Même si elle reste pour les nationales, on a aucun moyen ou raison de se voir. Et puis, qui te dis que j'ai envie de la revoir ?  
\- Peut-être le fait que depuis que tu as entendu qu'elle t'aimait bien et te trouvai mignon, tu es sur un nuage ?  
\- … gros débile marmonna-t-il, à court d'arguments.

Heureusement pour Karasuno, ils réussirent plusieurs services gagnants qui les firent remonter et tenir jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima revienne. Je soupirai profondément, soulagée. Le match s'éternisait de plus en plus, manquant de nous faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que l'une des deux équipes avait un point de plus que l'autre, et finalement, lorsque Karasuno remporta le set, un silence choqué tomba sur le gymnase. [t/ma] finit par réagir et me sauter dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Lorsque les joueurs se mirent en ligne, je souris.

\- Eh, [t/ma] ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je vais m'inscrire à Karasuno avec toi.  
\- … Hein ?  
\- Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'y pense, depuis [t/e] en fait, passer mes journées avec toi ça me manque. J'ai rempli le dossier d'inscription dans l'avion.  
\- S-Sérieux ?  
\- Ouais. Je vais rester au Japon.

Un bruit étouffé derrière finit par me faire retourner. Trois fois, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Lorsque je reconnu Iwa et Oikawa, je blêmis brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de rougir violemment. Iwa marmonna un vague salut et Oikawa me tendis un papier en souriant. Dessus, son numéro.

\- Envoie moi un message.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Donner ton numéro à un grand timide répondit-il avec un clin d'œil  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je n'aime pas Karasuno. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré qu'aucune des deux équipes ne gagne. Mais Iwa aussi semble bien t'aimer alors je vais faire une exception et tolérer un membre de Karasuno.  
\- M-Merci murmurais-je en détournant le regard

Il me salua de la main et s'éloigna. Marie semblait tellement heureuse qu'elle était prête à exploser. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les joueurs, Daichi vint vers nous et prit [t/ma] dans ses bras pour la faire voler avant de se pencher et l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit et siffla, et [t/ma] me sourit, rouge écrevisse. Décidément… aujourd'hui c'était La journée. Celle que tout le monde se rappellera toute sa vie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, se doucher rapidement et être prêt pour la remise des trophées. [t/ma] voulait aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter et je la suivit pour prendre des mini-cookies. Je les avais à peine attrapés qu'elle me poussa pour prendre ma place. J'atterris dans un bruit sourd et deux mains attrapèrent mes bras pour soutenir.

\- [t/ma]…  
\- Oui ? Elle leva les yeux puis les écarquilla  
\- C'est encore lui c'est ça ? Soupirais-je  
\- Si par lui, tu entends l'ami d'Oikawa, alors oui. C'est encore lui.  
\- Génial...  
\- Cache ta joie surtout marmonna-t-il  
\- Je vous laisse, je vais voir les garçons

Et elle m'abandonna lâchement alors que c'était elle qui m'avait fait dire que j'aimais bien Iwaizumi. Maintenant, je devais faire face. Je soupirai et me dégageai lentement pour me tourner vers lui. Il passa une main derrière la tête d'un air gêné, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce geste adorable.

\- Je voulais juste… savoir si ce que tu avais dit était vrai.  
\- Quelle partie ? Je le savais déjà mais j'avais envie de l'embêter un peu  
\- Celle qui parle de… de moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?  
\- Parce que… c'est Oikawa qui fait crier les filles sur son passage, pas moi.  
\- Je ne crie pour personne, je sais me contenir marmonnais-je, et puis j'ai juste dit que je t'aimais bien, pas que tu étais mon nouveau dieu.  
\- Oui, j'ai tout entendu.  
\- Vraiment tout ? M'inquiétais-je  
\- Oui. Son regard noir me fit frémir, et j'approuve l'idée de ton amie, si vous avez besoin de main d'œuvre, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.  
\- D'abord tu t'inquiètes pour moi et maintenant, tu essaies de me venger ? Souris-je

Il détourna le regard en se massant la nuque quand la voix d'Oikawa le fit sursauter. Il m'attira rapidement là où on pourrait se cacher de lui, et une fois qu'il s'éloigna, je me rendis compte que rester seule dans un placard à balais avec un mec était trop éprouvant pour moi. J'étais complètement collée à lui, à son torse, et j'étais prête à parier que je ne trouverais pas un gramme de graisse en supplément dessus.

Lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers moi pour s'assurer que j'allais toujours bien, qu'il ne m'avait pas blessée accidentellement, je vis clairement le moment où mes beaux yeux [c/e] - une des rares choses que j'aime chez moi - le firent prisonnier. Je souris légèrement, habituée à ce genre de réaction.

\- Tout va bien Iwa ? Murmurais-je, il sursauta  
\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme Oikawa ?  
\- J'aime bien ce surnom.  
\- Pfff… il soupira puis ferma les yeux, non ça ne va pas, tu as tenté de m'hypnotiser.  
\- Non, tu n'es pas le seul que mes beaux yeux charment.  
\- Tu te vante maintenant ?  
\- C'est la seule chose dont je me vante.

Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil puis, sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il se pencha pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. La sensation fit faire le grand huit à mon estomac et je m'accrochai à ses épaules pour ne pas chavirer complètement. Il en profita pour approfondir son baiser et mes mains vinrent se nicher dans ses cheveux sans même que j'y pense. Lorsqu'il me lâcha finalement, rouges et essoufflés, il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre notre souffle, et quelques secondes de silence pesant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je finis par laisser échapper n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai racheté des mini-cookies.  
\- … il sourit chaleureusement, puis ouvrit la bouche et se pencha vers moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? La scène où je lui fourrais un cookie de force dans la bouche revient à ma mémoire, et je rougis. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas prévue, c'était la spontanéité du moment. Maintenant, cette idée était bien plus gênante. Je glissai timidement le cookie entre ses lèvres et frémis lorsqu'il fit exprès d'effleurer mes doigts avec sa bouche.

\- Je pourrais y devenir accro, à ces cookies sourit-il  
\- B-Bon, et si on sortait du placard ?  
\- Avant de t'enfuir, je veux t'enregistrer comme contact.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Parce que j'ai envie.  
\- Envie ? C'est tout ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai juste envie de te revoir.  
\- Oh.

Je rougis et détournai le regard, avant d'enregistrer mon numéro dans son téléphone. Il semblait assez fier de lui. Alors, il se pencha et me vola un autre baiser, avant de nous faire sortir. Je m'étirais de tout mon long et me tournai vers Iwaizumi qui était passé de heureux et fier à inquiet, en quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Eh bien…  
\- [t/p] ? Enfin te voilà ! La cérémonie va commencer viens vite ! S'exclama Marie  
\- Déjà ?!

Elle me traina à sa suite et devant l'air un peu perdu de Iwaizumi, j'agitai mon téléphone. Il hocha la tête, comme pour dire "OK, j'ai compris", et je souris avant de lui faire un signe de salut. En chemin, [t/ma] me harcela et je finis par avouer l'avoir laissé m'embrasser deux fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message s'afficha sur mon téléphone. Numéro inconnu.

"Ce que je voulais te dire avant que ton amie ne t'emmène, c'était que… j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid en t'embrassant mais… je ne regrette pas. Peut-être que toi oui par contre… Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te contenter de moi seulement ?"  
[t/ma] - qui venait de me voler mon portable pour le lire - rougit légèrement puis me le rendit, toute excitée.

\- C'est un moyen détourné de te dire "Je t'aime, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Moi tout seul et pas plusieurs en même temps."  
\- Tu crois ? M'étonnais-je  
\- Oui, réponds-lui vite !  
\- Mais on se connait à peine !  
\- Alors dis-lui.

Un peu inquiète, j'enregistrai d'abord son numéro, puis soupirai avant d'essayer de répondre.

"Je ne regrette pas. Si je l'avais vraiment voulu j'aurais pu te repousser très facilement. Alors je veux bien me contenter seulement de toi, mais c'est un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Je ne te connais pas assez."

[t/ma] approuva ma réponse et je pu l'envoyer. La réponse fusa presque tout de suite.

"D'accord, j'ai hâte de te revoir dans de meilleures conditions qu'une bousculade"

C'est vrai, je l'avais percuté à chaque fois. Je souris légèrement, sous le regard moqueur de [t/ma], loin d'imaginer que Iwaizumi était dans la même situation dans la voiture d'Oikawa, devant ma dernière réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?  
\- Juste moi aussi.  
\- C'est pas une grande bavarde  
\- Mais c'était juste ce qu'il faut.

"Moi aussi, Hajime. J'ai hâte de te revoir"

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre en souriant bêtement. Vivement la prochaine fois.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est finir pour aujourd'hui ^^


End file.
